Don´t fall in love
by Helen Karlray
Summary: tragedia, sentimientos encontrados angustia y todo por el amor...si y de la favorita si no suya si mia...raven con...con...bueno luego veo con quien
1. Chapter 1

_**Don´t fall in love **_

_Antes de todo, quisiera dedicarle esta historia a mi querida amiga _Ashayan Anik_. En verdad eres genial no te deprimas y lo prometido es deuda aquí esta toda la historia dedicada para ti, sabes que me caes muy bien, eres genial y actualiza que estaré esperándolo fervientemente por ello,( _y mas por el de amor de una criminal), _cuídate, y espero encontrarte pronto en el MSN, _(recuerda que en mi tienes una admiradora y si tu lo permites una amiga incondicional) que cursi me oí pero es la verdad …bueno basta de esto… como dicen en mi país, " a lo que te truje chencha"

Bueno esta es una historia bastante, bueno un poco trágico, realmente se podría decir que es mi diario de una semana, dado que en verdad estaba algo deprimida, y que mejor remedio que el escribir, y bueno como ya volvió la luz a mi, o sea como que mi cerebro comenzó a cavilar de nuevo pues lo aprovecho y subo estas babosadas.

Ahora esta historia como digo es una especie de diario, y bueno como algunos de los autores o autoras me devolvieron al buen camino integro esta historia en este genero, así, que como lo esperaban, si es el pensamiento de nuestra chica favorita Raven, si y una mente muy confundida. Espero que les guste, o ya de perdida que no les moleste mucho. Bueno gracias y lean

_Disclamber: ni la serie ni los personajes de la misma son míos, solo me entretengo con ellos_

Todo es como una narración, como en pensamiento, como un recuerdo que se tiene, pero que no se escucha

**Lo que este en negritas **es lo que se dijo en el recuerdo que si se escucho

(Entre paréntesis) son como comentarios del mismo narrador pero en este tiempo, como intervenciones actuales

-entre guiones- son acciones realizadas

_En cursiva _pensamientos que se tuvieron dentro de la narración,

ah y de nuevo yo jodiendo antes de la lectura, bueno esta es un universo alterno donde Raven y los demás chicos van a la universidad como cualquier persona, bueno así es por el momento, ya veremos después- ahora si comencemos

**Capitulo I **

**SOLEDAD**

Aquí estoy … sola, camino a casa después de un largo y tortuoso día en la escuela y que tengo … nada,… nada mas que labores (tarea) y cansancio, quizás un poco de hambre …pero realmente ¿Qué me dice esto, lo único que se, es que me muestra que sigo viva y que no tengo mas que hacer que extrañarte; no te he visto en un día y siento un pesar en mi pecho y un nudo en la garganta que me oprime y no me deja respirar.

Veo el paisaje, a la gente, los autos y a pesar de que el clima es… ¿como dirían? … ¿agradable ?… pues esta soleado y hace un poco de calor pero yo realmente no lo siento así, tengo mucha nostalgia y no se porque.

Tengo una necesidad de verte, de oírte, de sentirte cerca de mí. Te extraño tanto;

Creo que es eso por lo que tengo nostalgia, porque te extraño y no por el hecho de no haberte visto en un día, sino porque creo que jamás te eh tenido, jamás te he tenido cerca, no cerca de mi, nunca eh tenido a tu verdadero yo.

Tu un simple muchacho como cualquier otro en el mundo, te conocí hace poco menos de 2 años y desde el momento en que te vi me pareciste extraordinario y sin embargo nunca pensé que pasaría de una simple admiración;

Convivimos como simples compañeros de grupo, sí,… solo como eso "compañeros de grupo" ni siquiera fuimos amigos, nunca me preocupe por acercarme a ti y tu … bueno a ti nunca te intereso tampoco acercarte a mi.

Ha pasado un año y meses desde que deje ir con tigo en clase, los días pasaban y yo prácticamente no te veía, casi no te recordaba, pero cada vez que me hablaban de ti un sentimiento de alegría cubría todo mi ser, claro que no lo demostraba no sabia porque razón, y pensaba que era por lo que me contaban de ti, (lo cual me hacia feliz); me decían que eras alegre y gracioso y que estabas bien, y eso me hacia muy feliz. (Si aun no me daba cuanta de la verdad)

Continuo mi camino y sigo pensando en ti, no puedo mirar a ningún lado sin pensar en ti (el estruendoso ruido de un camión que pasa a mi lado me despierta de mi ensimismamiento, y por unos segundos vuelvo a la realidad) respiro profundo y trato de relajarme… pero no puedo…, ese maldito nudo en la garganta, esa sensación de querer gritar y no poder hacerlo,… ese grito reprimido que se arraiga en mi garganta me tortura y… y…. y no puedo hacer nada … nada, solo desahogarme con estas palabras que escribo en mi cuaderno, veo a mi alrededor y miro a la gente pasiva, calmada, incluso durmiendo,… sí el camino a casa es largo y el autobús en el que viajo no esta lleno por lo que cada quien tiene un lugar para el solo, (son asientos dobles), creo que eso fue lo único bueno del día, ya que si hubiera estado lleno creo que jamás podría haber sacado esto que tengo en el pecho y lo que menos quisiera es explotar con tigo, como lo hice ayer … quizás tu ni lo notaste … es que eres tan distraído … (sonrió un poco al recordar tu hermosa sonrisa cuando no entiendes algo) y a pesar de eso me encantas.

Ayer… estupido ayer… ahora no puedo hacer nada por lo que sucedió. Maldición … te tenia, después de esperar durante mucho tiempo, al fin te podía saludar … hablar con tigo, sí, tu salón esta aun lado del mío, y te tengo ahí justo en frente y ¿que hice?… exacto … la cague, o sea … te tengo al fin … y que pasa por mi mente … nada … nada mas que tus ojos, tu cuerpo, tu voz, (creo que te vez maravilloso de azul) al fin subes a tu salón, y yo me encuentro aun metro de distancia, te estas acercando , parezco un niño pequeño esperando un helado … pero … ¿Qué pasa? O.0, me saludas con un movimiento de mano y con una ligera sonrisa y solo con eso me iluminas el día, (literalmente, porque estaba nublado y justo después se despejo un poco) pero… no te veo igual… algo pasa… no eres el mismo chico alegre que apenas hace unos momentos jugaba fútbol con sus amigos,… algo extraño pasa; todo mi análisis termina en un segundo mientras te acercas mas, solo 3 chicas es lo que se interpone entre nosotros… pero? … un momento… ¿Qué pasa?… te detuviste con la primera chica, la saludas de beso y platican animadamente por unos segundos, y realmente me dieron,… mmm,… ¿Cómo decirlo? … "¿celos?"… creo que esa es la palabra correcta, o incluso frustración, o sea… yo esperándote todo el día para poder verte y al fin cuando logro verte, ni una sonrisa decente

_¡TE ODIO! _Fue el primer pensamiento que vino a mi mente… ¿y que paso? … nada, no dije nada excepto **miren chicas, no se ustedes pero yo estoy cargando muchos libros así que voy a dejar mis cosas **fue lo mejor que mi cerebro pudo articular en ese momento, e ignorando tus acciones , entre a mi salón, seguida de las dos compañeras que estaban hablando con migo, deje mis cosas y … y ya no salí, ya me había desecho de los que podrían habernos interrumpido y solo era cuestión de llamarte pero ni siquiera hice eso, mi orgullo o mi cobardía ocasiono que te perdiera, que me alejara de ti una vez mas (dentro del salón estaba como león enjaulado, no sabia si salir o sentarme y solo caminaba de un lado para otro ahora que lo pienso creo que paresia una loca, pero eso soy así que no me importa)

_¡Te odio! _Es el pensamiento que embarga mi ser, aunque tu y yo sabemos muy bien que no es así, no soy capas de olvidarte, no soy capaz de desilusionarme; TU el ser mas perfecto que hasta ahora eh visto y que no me deja nada … nada mas que un montón de hojas rotas … rotas como mis sentimientos escritos en ellas

¡_Te odio! _Es lo único que pienso ahora; ya han pasado algunas horas y ya he llegado a casa, termino mis labores, números y números, es lo único que me distrae del mundo… de ti. Porque eso eres para mí, eres el mundo, el sol, el aire que me rodea, todo; y aun así no tengo nada de ti, ni una mirada, ni un saludo, nada. ¿Cómo puedo vivir así? Eso me lo pregunto a diario y siempre me respondo con lo mismo **"esperanza" **, maldita y estupida palabra¿porque baso mi vida en ella, pues porque es lo único que me queda, lo único que en verdad es mío, es en lo único a lo que puedo aferrarme sin morir al intentarlo, es lo único que me acerca de ti. Es ese sentimiento que cada vez que te veo explota, ese sentir que si mi vida fuera otra no tendría,… pero esta es mi vida, mi vida sin ti.

Te adoro te admiro y me encantas, pero… a ti no te importa

Pasa el día como cualquier otro, y de nuevo a la rutina, llego a la escuela y tengo tiempo libre, leo un poco y luego voy me dispongo a comer pero una amiga (sí, la recuerdas, Vero) me lleva a la oficina, para ver si quieren ir a desayunar con nosotros, aceptan, y comemos, yo aparento inertes en sus comentarios, y a excepción de los de Vero los demás me parecen turbios y sin sentido, aunque en realidad a ninguno le pongo atención.

Correcto tu no estas ahí, y en lo único que pienso es el ti.

Pasa el desayuno y estamos apunto de irnos, cuando veo la cara de vero ¿Qué pasa se ha iluminado, no necesito voltear a ver lo que vio, lo sentí desde antes, yo estoy de espaldas y no veo la puerta pero no es necesario, yo se muy bien de quien se trata. Sí al fin entraste, te extrañaba mucho, pero … de nuevo … -suspiro- mi estúpido orgullo me domina ¿y que pasa, pues no te hablo, pero tu tampoco me hablas a mi … ni siquiera me saludaste pues bien _SUFICIENTE! _estoy que me lleva la #$& ¿° por dentro y aun así aparento calma por condescender. No pasa ni un minuto para que todos los que íbamos primero nos retiráramos, por lo que me levanto y me llevo mi charola y salgo sin siquiera verte aunque la verdad es que cuando llegaste de reojo vi tu hermoso suéter café, realmente me encanta como te vez con el; bueno como sea y cuando sea yo te quiero y te admiro y me gustas mucho, pero insisto, tu distracción y mi orgullo no nos llevaran a nada

Es una lastima porque como sabes yo iría hasta el fin del mundo si tu estuvieras ahí, pero yo creo que esa burbuja se romperá,… sí …, me he propuesto olvidarme de ti, aunque con ello me olvide de la vida misma … no importa … ya que como dicen muchos, vivir sin ti es posible si claro ya lo creo - sarcasmo-, no … no puedo proponerme eso, es un maldito capricho y ahora no se que hacer, entre mas te quiero olvidar mas te recuerdo, y yo … yo, tendré que hacerlo, si que …

Bueno hasta aquí, se que es extremadamente corto y con una redacción bastante pobre, pero bueno, son mis sentimientos, veremos que les parece el siguiente capitulo que bueno subiré en una semana; ojala y alguien se interese en ella, pero si no, pues de todos modos gracias por no enviarme virus

Cuídense y espero que sigan escribiendo

Ah y si alguien sabe quien es la persona en que piensa Raven,… de la que se decepciono, pues díganlo, y veremos… ya que esta interesante, saber de quien se decepciono

H.fanel.K


	2. vuelta de dolor

**Don´t fall in love**

Bueno la serie no me pertenece, porque si fura mia …muchos cambios pasarian, así que bueno comencemos

**Capitulo 2 : Vuelta de dolor**

Sigo en mis clases, la vida pasa a mi lado y Yo simplemente no puedo olvidarte

Estupidos sentimientos, solo afectan mi mente racional, y asiéndole caso a esta, eh decidido olvidarme de ti, ya no te insistiré, ya no me aferrare, el cambio de actitud será radical hacia ti, no existirás, jamás tendrás de nuevo mi atención, tratare de ser cada vez mas racional. El orgullo y el odio superaran a la esperanza, jamás me aferrare de nuevo a ti, O al menos eso pretendo

Mis compañeros hablan y charlan animadamente… y al parecer les pongo atención, pero no es así, estoy simplemente en cuerpo con ellos pero no… mi mente esta fuera de mi, es por eso que ya no quiero sentir, "ya no mas" es lo que pido

Y ¿Por qué? Mi corazón se pregunta el porque de un cambio tan radical

Sencillo, tú has matado mi esperanza; si as vuelto con tu pareja anterior tú me lo dijiste

_Flash Back_

Estamos bailando, en el billar, bebemos un poco y seguimos bailando

Me encanta bailar con tigo… te mueves sumamente gracioso, ya que no despegas los pies del suelo, aun así me encanta estar cerca de ti,

Pero hay algo que me molesta, recuerdo que Vero me comento que tu ya habías regresado con tu chica… simplemente creí que era uno de sus comentarios que hace en ocasiones como broma, pero aun así no podía quedarme con la duda…

Me acerco un poco mas a ti y te pregunto

"oye dime una cosa"

"que pasa?"

"es cierto que ya regresaste con tu ex"

"…"

_Flash Back End_

"si lo estamos intentando" me dijiste, y en ese momento no lo sentí (claro con 5 chelas en cima, ya no estaba en mis 3 sentidos que aun me quedan) pero apenas se me bajo el efecto y fue cuando comprendí… comprendí que jamás te tendría, o al menos no ahora… pero el volver a esforzarme ya no es factible para mi, por lo que reprimiré este sentimiento hasta no darle importancia; ese es el objetivo, pero no se si lo podré lograr

Han pasado muchos días desde la ultima vez que te vi y al fin ya no siento ese maldito nudo, creo que al fin estoy logrando olvidarme de ti, y sin embargo… ¿Por qué no me siento mejor?.

La vida me ha puesto una prueba y yo eh decidido ignorarla. Simplemente no puedo creer las estupideces que hice por ti; digo solo recuerda el día de la fiesta, escaparse sin permiso, abandonar el trabajo y todo para poder estar un momento con tigo.

Cruce la ciudad de polo a polo para poder verte, sentirte, admirarte y a pesar de la travesía y de las consecuencias de la misma, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, lo volvería a hacer.

La vida te puso en mi camino y era el destino el que eligió nuestro encuentro, y sin embargo el final de la historia siempre ha dependido de nosotros, y… bueno creo que si seguimos con este guión jamás lograremos estar juntos.

No lo lamento, no lamento nada de lo que hecho con tigo o para ti, como dije, volvería a cruzar el fin del mundo solo por volver a probar tus labios, esos dulces y rosados labios, que me brindan ese embriagante sabor y esa calidez de tu boca que jamás olvidare;

Nadie jamás me habían hecho sentir tantas cosas con un simple beso. Por unos segundos me transportaste al fin del mundo. Y no me arrepiento. No me arrepiento de nada,…

Bueno…Lo único que lamento fue mi estupida respuesta.

Si,…lo recuerdas bien, cuando me preguntaste "¿y porque lo hiciste?", lo único que pude pensar en ese momento si a eso se le llama pensar es "pues…pues porque tu estabas ahí y…y se dio la oportunidad". (Golpeándose la cabeza con la mano)

Por dios como pude ser tan estupida, en lugar de decirte mis verdaderos sentimientos, dije esas estupideces,… me odio por haber dicho eso… ya que tal vez, solo si tal vez te hubiera dicho mis verdaderos sentimientos, ahora tu serias mío…, pero…. Pero no lo hice y ahora tu estas mas lejos de mi

Hoy te vi de nuevo y el maldito nudo regreso,… iba prácticamente corriendo ha mi clase, iba acompañada por una de mis compañeras, y bueno te vi…pero no hice nada fuera de lo normal. Tú realmente no me conoces, pero soy una persona bastante fría, no muestro mis verdaderos sentimientos,… y sin embargo, tu lograste que expresara las verdaderas palabras de mi alma…pero…

Bueno ¡basta ya! Basta ya, ya es suficiente de tanta basura, terminemos de una buena vez con toda esta basura sentimentalista. P, C Baka, eres un Baka

Me saludaste y realmente lo único que pude hacer fue contestarte el saludo como lo abría hecho con cualquiera, incluso… bueno … dado que te vi cuando iba distraída y corriendo, pues me sorprendiste… realmente no te tome muy en cuenta…-… y ahora que lo pienso… no sentí tu presencia desde lejos… es sumamente extraño, dado que podía incluso sentir tu esencia, tu mirada, como se acercaba tu ser; pero…pero ahora ya no,… es extraño… si no hubieras hecho ese movimiento (levantar la mano y saludar) jamás me habría dado cuenta de tu presencia y bueno te vi ibas vestido de blanco con verde, casualmente también iba vestida de verde,… pero bueno lo importante radica en que ibas acompañado por una chica pero "X" o sea no me intereso en lo mas mínimo, de hecho estoy totalmente apática, y realmente no me importa

Tu eres un maldito sujeto, y te odio, pero… no, eso no es cierto, porque ya no siento nada, los sentimientos se han ido, …han sido reprimidos,… así que creo que es todo… creo que ya lo he superado adiós, es lo único que te puedo decir, aunque no se si podré cumplirlo, …pero tengo que creérmelo, en serio tratare de creer, … en fin, por el momento es todo, yo, ya no que mas… solo adiós

**Nota de la autora:**

para mayor eferencia los que vivan en México, cruce de Teotihuacan hasta… pasando por mundo E, (si que esta lejos no)

Bueno gracias a todos porque realmente creí que esta historia nadie la iba a leer, porque bueno esta de mal en peor, como ya me hizo ver mi querido amigo **Mickey** (que apropósito participara en próximos capítulos)

Gracias de nuevo, y bueno decidí subirlo porque estoy algo deprimida y que mejor forma de sacarlo que escribiendo, y bueno lamento que este corto pero subiré uno por semana. Solo aclaro…los capítulos los escribí hace mucho, por lo que no crean que me están sucediendo en este momento, (aunque si estoy deprimida ahora)

A y bueno **Czar** (cariño) lamento esto pero de nuevo no pareciste en el capítulo, en serio te amo pero por lo mismo no aparecerás hasta después, besos y sabes que te adoro

Y bueno ahora si, agradezco especialmente a

_El amor se le niega a la persona que esta destinada a estar sola_


	3. Malchior

**Don´t fall in love**

Bueno la serie no me pertenece, porque si fura mía…muchos cambios pasarían, así que bueno comencemos

Todo es como una narración, como en pensamiento, como un recuerdo que se tiene, pero que no se escucha

**Lo que este en negritas **es lo que se dijo en el recuerdo que si se escucho

(Entre paréntesis) son como comentarios del mismo narrador pero en este tiempo, como intervenciones actuales

-entre guiones- son acciones realizadas

_ En cursiva _ pensamientos que se tuvieron dentro de la narración

**Capitulo III  Malchior**

Hace tiempo que ya no escribía; según yo ya lo había superado; ya me había resignado a participar en este suicidio colectivo, que algunos llaman vida; pero algo ocurrió…

Desde hace algún tiempo conocí a alguien y se párese mucho a mi (Malchior) Es extraño pero cuando te deje volar mí querido petirrojo, logre darme cuenta que existían cosas alrededor, sin embargo, no es tan…tan bueno, no siento lo mismo que con tigo

Nosotros éramos dos aves que podíamos volar en el mismo viento, pero tú te fuiste, te alejaste, elegiste otro camino y yo…yo encontré a alguien más

Malchior, ese chico es genial, incluso me anima un poco y su amigo John es realmente simpático, me agrada mucho, y compartimos tanto… pero aun así no es como tu, nadie jamás será como tu;

Durante todo este tiempo quien se ha mantenido a mi lado animando me es el Chico Bestia (Miguel)creo entender porque le dicen así, pero eso lo explicare personalmente a quien lo desee- bueno el es tan gracioso, hace algunas estupideces pero es muy gracioso; claro que nunca se lo diré de esa manera, y sin embargo el es el que se ha mantenido a mi lado durante todo este tiempo… que realmente no párese tanto porque he estado muy ocupada con la escuela, los compañeros, los proyectos, además de que Vero me aconseja que ya no piense tanto en ti – mi querido petirrojo y además de que tu cabello ya es de ese color lo que hace que te parezcas mas a esa hermosa ave.

Bueno y hablando de Vero, ella ya vio a Malchior y me dice que siga con el, además de que el Chico Bestia me apoya y yo a su vez lo apoyo a el para que se anime con esa chica ¿Terra? Creo que ese es su nombre, pero bueno a pesar de cómo es y todo, no lo se siento que es muy extraño, algo tímido en realidad, pero bueno Terra y el harían bonita pareja – ja yo hablando o pensando en parejas, eso si que es extraño-

Pero bueno desde que llegue a este mundo tan diferente de Azarath me di cuenta que serian suma mente extrañas las experiencias que tendría aquí, peor jamás creí que fuera como lo estoy viviendo, jamás creí que fuera mas doloroso de lo que ya había vivido, pero bueno… eso ya paso y ahora es distinto.

Tu y yo de nuevo somos extraños, ya no hablamos, ya no reímos y bueno ya tampoco tengo ese deseo de verte; sí si o no, pues "x"… claro que es muy grato el verte, pero como ya te lo había dicho… ya no es igual, quizás no eh logrado por completo suprimirlo, pero lo he comprimido, ocultado estos sentimientos y como te he dicho me he propuesto no enojarme por nada; pero tampoco eh estado feliz, bueno jamás lo había estado (hasta que llegaste), pero bueno ahora me da igual, … todo me da igual, nada me preocupa realmente. Antes solo aparentaba que me preocupaba, pero ahora ya- no- me- in- te-re-sa na-da. Toda la vida me da exactamente lo mismo.

Hay muy pocas cosas que me sorprenden, en este punto de mi vida casi nada puede lograr que me sorprenda… y sin embargo lo que hiciste ese día, me…mmm… Desconcertó, ya que bueno después de casi un poco mas de un mes de no verte o saber nada de ti de repente aparece el Chico bestia con un bolsa y me dice

"que te lo envía Robin… que tu se los habías pedido"

"¿?" 'que?' no sabia que era pero 'yo jamás le he pedido algo' saque el contenido de la bolsa y me encontré…¿unos dibujos?

Uno de Ioga (cisne de Saint Sella) extremadamente bueno, era justo en el momento en que lanza al polvo de diamante- bueno siento describir demasiado el dibujo pero esa es una de las pocas cosas en las que me emociono; simplemente adoro el dibujo…perdón de nuevo; bueno es que al ver ese dibujo, el ver esos ojos azules que tienen una expresión de tristeza combinado con fuerza- y dado mi teoría de que cuando dibujas ojos le das la expresión de lo que sientes al momento de dibujarlos- bueno el punto es que, si debo decirlo me sorprendió; sin embargo el segundo dibujo no me gusto, (dragón Ball Z) fue hecho como de ocio, como sin ganas, bueno dejando a un lado el mero tecnicismo… cuando Salí del salón, casualmente tu aun estabas ahí, inmediatamente como si nos hubieran llamado, nos acercamos y como si fueras un compañero cualquiera

"hola" nos saludamos "primero te felicito- mostrándole la bolsa-…pero…mmm…¿Cuándo te los pedí?"

Mientras el BB (ya me canse de escribir Chico Bestia) se acercaba a nosotros con su cara de ¿? "pero si tu me los diste para que se los diera"

Y con la mirada más tierna del mundo nos miraste "si te los di"

Y yo aun viendo los dibujos "si…pero ¿Cuándo te los pedí?"

Y con la voz mas tierna del mundo y con esa sonrisa que me emboba "no me los pediste, pero yo los traje para mostrártelos"

"¿?" desconcertante… "y que…¿me vas a regalar a Ioga?"

"ja –con esa tierna sonrisa tuya- no puedo… de hecho los pedí prestados para que los pudieras ver"

"¿?"Si antes estaba confundida…ahora estaba totalmente ida

"Lo que sucede es que ya los había regalado, pero se los pedí para que tu los pudieras ver"

'por dios, …a-acaso…se esforzó?... Aunque sea un poco ¿por mi?'

"pero si quieres un día te regalo un ladrillo de mi cuarto" comienzas a reír junto con BB

'¿Qué acaso esto es una burla?' me torno un tanto seria

Creo que tu lo notaste ya que de inmediato me miraste y con esos tiernos ojos de cachorro "es que yo dibujo en mi pared… y ahí me quedan muy bien, así que un día te regalare uno"

"¿?... bien gracias… creo" platicamos un poco mas y de hecho bajamos al pasto donde se encontraba Uriel; un chico de nuestra edad, nuestro amigo- esta loco pero es buena onda-¿guapo?...Bueno si, lo es, pero se corto el cabello y aghhh, ya no es igual; el es a pesar de muchas cosas, uno de mis grandes amigos, compartimos ideas, y además puedo ser totalmente sincera con el y el con migo, le dogo todo, y el igual, somos confidentes, espías, pero bueno no hablare mas de eso bueno quería estar en un capitulo, ¿no?… pues aquí esta que no se queje bueno bajamos y platicamos un poco mas, yo aun tenia tus dibujos cuando viste tu reloj y cambio tu semblante

"voy a ver si ya salio" dijiste y comenzaste a avanzar….no sabia como detenerte, pero mi cerebro cavilo rápido si a eso se le llama pensar 

"oye espera" te detuviste, diste media vuelta y me miraste un poco confundido "tus dibujos" alcance a decir mientras extendía la mano con la bolsa…a pero que buena excusa, teniendo la posibilidad de quedarme con ellos, mensa , pero no se me ocurrió nada mas; volviste sobre tus pasos, los tomaste y te despediste nuevamente, solo te mire y mi expresión era de decepción y de tristeza, lo se, ya que el la noto, no dijo nada pero se que la noto

'maldita Starfire la detesto tiene tanta suerte, te tiene a ti...que otra cosa puede pedir la maldita, la odio por poder tenerte todos los días a su lado, maldita' pensaba mientras continuaba la platica

Un par de chistes más y la verdad ya no tenía ni motivos ni ganas para quedarme en ese lugar, por lo que regrese a casa

Y se preguntaras, y para todo esto donde esta el dichoso Malchior-

Bueno el…el va con migo en la clase de ingles (si tu vas en el salón de Alado), bueno casi siempre me voy con el, pero por alguna extraña razón, ese día no fue, el karma nos puso juntos, pero solo un instante, solo un respiro…solo una bocanada de aire antes de volvernos a hundir

Malchior-adoro a ese chico-, tan…tan…lindo, si como que me encanta y bueno justo ahora veré que pasara (lo notan esto lo escribí hace como un mes) bueno justo ahora le eh pedido algo muy especial y el ha aceptado (Por Dios)- gracias a los dioses que fue por teléfono o hubiera muerto de pena-; el acepto, y sigue mi mente pensando en eso; y hoy, bueno me lo encontré n.n

Y bueno me dijo "tu me debes algo"- estoy mas que apenada, pero controlo demasiado mis emociones o hubiera gritado;

Y bueno ahora no se que va a pasar

Han pasado algunos días y estoy perdiendo la cordura

Esa voz tan sexy, tan sensual, cuando el habla es…n.n y mas; pero ahora estoy… no se si bloqueada del cerebro eso siempre o si cada día estoy mas confundida; pero me pongo muy nerviosa cada vez que lo veo, me tenso; pero aun así trato de aparentar frialdad, y sin embargo ya no voy a contenerme por mas tiempo;

El es tan sexy, y lo adoro, lo conozco cada vez mas, creo que congeniamos bastante, descubrí lo interesante, el es también de Azarath, por lo que nos parecemos mucho, lo que me sorprende es que cuando estoy con el , no pienso en nadie mas, mi mente a dejado al fin libre a Robin, el simplemente a desaparecido; bueno al menos ahora acepto, que el es feliz, y bueno yo también , voy a intentarlo; cerré el ciclo, aunque aun no cumplo con la promesa que le hice, aunque supongo que el ya la olvido; lo intente, lo envié con Vero, pero por alguna extraña razón jamás apareciste, por lo que no se cumplió con el propósito; y bueno sea lo que sea ¿Por qué lo envié con Vero?

Fácil, porque pese a que ya no me interesa como antes aun lo quiero y mucho, después de todo, el es mi amigo;

Pero bueno ahora solo pienso en Malchior, y bueno como no hacerlo, si el y yo somos, muy buenos amigos; pero aun así de vez en vez, aparece Robin, bueno, es simple no hay forma de olvidarse tan rápido de alguien, o al menos yo no puedo; pero a pesar de que se que jamás dejare de pensar en mi amado petirrojo; Malchior lo cubre, y es serio lo aprecio mucho , además de que John es un amor, lo quiero mucho también, de hecho es mi querido primo.

Creo que ahora me enfocare en Malchior, pero creo que no podré ver un amanecer sin pensar en ti, mi querido Robin

Ahora tratare de vivir, aunque se que eso es demasiado arriesgado

…..

Han pasado algunas semanas desde que Malchior y yo nos volvimos…muy buenos amigos; y ahora me lo dice… bueno ni eso…me envía un mensaje al celular

"quedemos como simples amigos"

'bien eso es todo' pienso, ambos sabíamos que esto no podía durar, su padre le había dicho hace una semana que regresarían a Azarath, y el estaba Feliz, de hecho ansiaba ese viaje desde hace tiempo, por lo que desde que o supe me resigne a perderlo, el desde hace años estaba esperando la trasferencia de Slade, su padre a Azarath; pero la forma en que termino, simplemente me cayo como un puñetazo… ya sabia lo que pasaría y aun así, aun así, no se si fue mi orgullo o mi estupidez, lo que me entorpeció, pero sea lo que sea, ya es demasiado tarde; me aferraba a ti y tu me dejaste caer al vació

OK, no mas,… no mas,… no se como sigo cayendo, son estos estupidos sentimientos; son solo una perdida de tiempo y de esfuerzo; aprieto mis puños, y las lagrimas ruedan por mis mejillas dada la impotencia que siento en estos momentos

Maldita sea incluso baje mis calificaciones (pero no puedo culpar a nadie excepto a mi, ya que yo fui la estupida y nadie mas)

Pero ahora son vacaciones y veré que hacer para reponerme

Ja, si, soy una cínica, lo admito; pero que querían que me pusiera a llorar como una tarada, pues No; simplemente no es razonable para mí.

Además de que…eso ya lo hice...pero jamás en público jamás admitiré mi debilidad, jamás me verán hacer eso; afuera soy otra y siempre será así; por más que este cargando, por dentro me derrumbo, pero por fuera no hay cosa más orgullosa que yo.

Lamentablemente, así soy, y eso solo me deprime más, pero bueno así es, y así será hasta la próxima vez

-

Nota de la autora

Si creo que este es el final,…como dice miguel, ya complete mi catarsis, por lo que creo que ya podré dormir tranquila el día de hoy;

Aunque no lo crean lo termine el 31 de Diciembre de 2005, a las 2:50 p.m., pero no podía comenzar el otro año con esto dentro de mi cerebro, de mi corazón, pero una vez fuera…

Agradezco en serio a todos aquellos que leyeron esta babosada, si alguien quiere que lo continué, pues con mucho gusto lo are, si ya no lo quieren , comprenderé, pero sea como sea, gracias, muchas gracias

Y gracias especiales a

PD. Giovanni, mi querido petirrojo, presiona el botón que dice Go que se encuentra en la parte inferior izquierda, y apuntas tu comentario; se que los has leído, así que apunta tu comentario…o dímelo, puedes llamarme

Perdón pero en serio todos, anímenme en la depresión, dejando un review, y gracias, lean mis otros proyectos, (jajaja, comercialote) gracias de nuevo, bye

**Nota extra**: si alguien lo había leído, se dará cuenta, si no bueno, se los digo; este Cáp., fue ligeramente cambiado, dado que esto lo escribí con mucho dolor; pero ahora ha pasado un mes, y bueno al leerlo nuevamente, decidí cambiarlo ligeramente, espero que no les moleste demasiado, y de nuevo dejen Reviews, **_puchenle el botoncito que dice Go, y dejen su comentario, gracias_**

_El amor se le niega a la persona que esta destinada a estar sola_


End file.
